I Remember
by Cinnamon cookies98
Summary: Nina is heartbroken over Joy and Fabian, but what if Joy has a secret and even Patricia will help expose it?
1. Remembering and Confessing

As I entered the living room my heart broke. Fabian and Joy were kissing. I felt my heart fall ten stories as I rushed back upstairs. I curled up on my bed my body shaking with sobs. I knew something that no one else knew. Joy was cheating on Fabian but I hadn't seen them kissing only holding hands and snuggling. My heart has broken a million times since they had become official. Every time I see them together I think of the time we kissed, ironically right before we rescued Joy. I remember how he had swung me around and how we had laughed together. I remember how we had held hands and how he would blush so much. I remember how happy Joy was when she saw him, throwing her arms around his neck, pecking him on his check. I remember how he blushed a ruby red. I remembered how I had smiled weakly while he swung HER around, them laughing as they talked the whole night. I remember her leaning against him. Flirting and giggling. She has him wrapped around her finger, hanging on her every word. I remembered how he had forgotten me in an instant, how no matter what I did; all he noticed was his Joy. I cry every night. Amber and Mara try to find out what's wrong with me, bombarding me with questions and concern but I ignore everyone. Even Patricia is getting tired of Fabian and Joy. I spend my days in a daze, dreaming of Fabian and me. I never look him in the eye. Not only have I lost him as a lover, I lost one of my best friends. He is lost in Joy; his face is never absent of blush. I use to love that about him. How nervous and red he would get when we would hang out. I remember.

As I sat "reading" in the armchair in the living room, I watched Joy and Fabian play together, chasing each other, laughing and flirting. But my heart leaped as Patricia glared at them. She winked at me and pulled out her phone. I heard her in the hall

"Tom! Hullo! You should text Joy, she is missing you sooooo much! K! Bye" she finished closing her phone. I was shocked. Patricia is NEVER that friendly. I whispered to her as she passed by

"How did you know?" I question, shocked. Patricia grinned slyly.

"Like I can't hear her on the phone for hours when I am trying to sleep!" she explained

I watched as Joys phone started to ring. As she pulled it out, I saw her gulp. Fabian still laughing joked

"Oh is that your other boyfriend?" as he grabbed her phone from her still chuckling.

"No wait! No!" Joy called desperately. I watched as Fabians faced turned to stone as he read out loud

"Miss you? Call me k? Lets go out Friday night! Had sooooo much fun last time? Love ur bf Tom? Fabian fumed.

"I can explain!" pleaded Joy, but Fabian was furious,

"Mick was right! About you and Nina! That's it we are done!" he shouted running out of the room. Joys eyes flared and she screamed back, her voice booming

"I never even liked you! Tom was just not putting enough into our relationship! I needed someone to take his place when we were apart! So how does that make you feel huh?" she bellowed running upstairs. Jerome walked in then and his face was very amused

" That was interesting, eh Nina?" he chuckled.

"Shut up slime ball!" complained Patricia as he still laughing sat down next to her. But I was lost in thought. Did Fabian just say what I thought he said?

* * *

I know! Bad of me to start another story while I'm in the middle of one! But this one is only going to be 2 or 3 chapters! I had 2 write in cause my family is driving me crazy with the football game! Anyway review!


	2. I Remember two

I stood up stiffly and almost robotically walked out of the room, but I sill saw Patricia and Jerome grin at each other as I walked down the hall to Fabians room and knocked on the door. I heard him reply, his voice muffled by the door.

"Come in" I opened the door to see him sitting on his bed, lightly strumming his guitar.

He jumped as he saw it was me. " Hi Nina" he greeted weakly. I sat next to him

"Are you ok?" I questioned him, now that I saw him I feared that maybe it was the wrong thing to do. He glanced at me wearily

"Did you know? And be honest!" he asked his eyes hurt but yet not that surprised.

"Yes, I'm sooooo sorry! I thought you might think I was lying." I pleaded but the cut me off. He looked up from his feet and responded

"I kinda suspected it. I mean when she thought I wasn't looking she would roll her eyes or groan, I thought it was just, welll" he finished lamely.

"What?" I pressed, my heart hoping so badly… he sighed

"I thought it was me trying to hope you had feelings for me. Too be honest, Joy was my second to some degree. You see, I thought I could never have you and I tried to convince myself that I loved Joy but I knew in my heart, neither of us really had any feelings for each other." He concluded, his cheeks blushing that ruby red I loved. I tilted his head up and looked him in the eye, those brown ones that I drowned in each time.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that!" I said seriously. Then I realized our faces were inches apart. I inhaled, then leaned in and pressed our lips together, locking my arms around his neck. My heart soared as he put one hand on my waist and the other cupped on my cheek. We broke apart after a few minutes but if felt longer. Fabian leaned in again and this time Joy storming into the room interrupted us

"FABIAN? NINA? How dare you? And with that she pushed me and threw me on the floor and grabbed Fabians faced and kissed him passionatelybut he pushed her off and helped me up. Joy lunged at me but Fabian stepped in front of me protectively.

"Stop it Joy! You knew we weren't meant to be!" he snapped

"But I broke it off with Tom and Brad for us!" she fumed then her eyes widened with what she said.

"Brad too? And did they know about me?" he asked fury in his voice. Joy shrugged.

"They suspected, but they didn't really care, neither did Jake but I broke up with him like two whole weeks ago, so who cares?" then she grabbed Fabians arm and tried to kiss him yet again. That's when I snapped; I lunged forward and pushed her off him, not even trying to be the least bit gentle.

"OMG! Do you EVER give up? I mean really? Catch a hint wont you?' Then I pushed her out the door and locked it.

* * *

And review! :))))))))) 3


	3. I Remember Now

"Ummm. That was interesting?" Fabian suggested as I huffed and straighten my shirt.

"She was getting REALLY annoying!" I fumed as I sat on Fabians bed. As I heard Joy shout at the door then storm off. We both glanced at each other then away.

"Soooo, Ummm are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Fabian and I grinned.

"Defiantly!" then with a little wave I went downstairs on cloud nine.

* * *

As Amber and Mara squealed when I told them what had happened Patricia just snorted and muttered

"Its about time!" Mara shushed her but as I stood up to go to the kitchen Joy stormed in and pushed me to the floor.

"How did you know? About Tom?" she yelled at me her eyes flashing.

"I saw you too weeks ago! I didn't tell Fabian cause I was worried how he would react!"  
I shot back. She lunged at me, pulling my hair as we fought and she shouted

"Your just his seconded after me!" bellowed Joy.

"As if!" Nina shot back "He told me YOU were his second because he thought he couldn't have me!"

"Look!" Joy shouted thrusting her phone at Nina "Right there, it says don't worry Joy, I will never, no matter what care for Nina more then you. She's just a friend and you're my joy! 3. I had gotten worried that you would try to steal him and I was right!" Nina glanced at the phone, her heart hurting, the worst part was the text was from 2 MINUTES ago, how was that possible? I threw the phone at Joy while running outside to the clearing in the woods. Patricia and Mara glared at Joy who shrugged and sneered "What?" Patricia replied

" I'm not even that mean! What happened to you Joy? Ever since you returned you've been really mean. Nina's really nice. She even rescued you! Without her you wouldn't be here right now" Then they all turned and went upstairs, leaving Joy alone with no one to turn to.

As I ran, branches hit me in the face and grabbed at my ankles almost trying to trip me. I stopped at a large oak that had thick branches. With years of experience I swung up on one leaning against the trunk as I traced patterns with my finger on my palm.

"Where's Nina?" I asked Mara and Amber who both glared at me and stayed silent.

"Nice text" sneered Patricia who tossed my phone at me.

"What text? How did you get my phone?" I questioned concern growing in me,

"You texted Joy bout 2 hours ago saying you still loved her and Nina took off running and crying, And you say I'm a cow!" I immediately realized what happened

"No you got it all wrong! Joy borrowed my phone yesterday! She framed me! I would never do that to Nina!" I explained protesting at the look on Patricia's face

"Well don't convince us! Convince Nina!" she answered with a sigh. As I ran out the door I prayed that Nina would believe me and I cursed Joy, I was going to KILL her, I cant believe I spent a month of my life with her.

* * *

again sorry for odd placement of stuff, every time i update it changes it. so plzzz review


	4. I Remember All too Well

i'm sorry i dont update much! i will update more now. any ideas on what should happen next? plz review!btw i wrote this a while ago,just never posted it

* * *

As I sat listening to my ipod in the tree, I heard rustling then Fabian broke through the bushes and saw me his eyes softening when he saw me. I turned around, my back to him. He called up anyway

"Nina! Please listen to me! I can explain!" he pleaded with me tugging on my hand. I spun around and shot back

"Yes! Please explain why _**2 MINUTES**_after we got together you text your**_ EX _**girlfriend and say you still love **_HER_**, now unless I've gone insane I'm pretty sure you were supposed to tell me that!" I snapped at him but when I stood up to climb higher up the tree, I of course had to slip and fall. As Fabian caught me, his arms tightened. I groaned. Why did this have to happen? This wasn't a romantic movie and as I tried to get out of his arms he wouldn't budge he just grinned at me and explained.

"Nina, just hear me out. I let Joy borrow my phone yesterday and she never gave it back. She must have used my phone and texted her own phone. You have to believe me! Please!" He begged me. I felt my heart soar as he finished and I kissed him. He seemed shocked but happy. As I pulled away I replied

"Umm, you can put me down now." Fabian blushed and gently set me down. "I wonder if this will ever get easy," I pondered. Fabian just grinned and took my hand

"I don't know, but right now I don't care." And we walked back to the house our hands still intertwined. As we entered the common room, Amber squealed

"Yea! You guys are back together! This is sooooo cute! I'm going to get you a scrapbook!" she gushed running upstairs grabbing Mara, who looked shocked that Amber was talking to her, as she went. We could hear her discussing her ideas as she went upstairs. We looked at each other and laughed. Everything was back to normal or as normal as it got in the House of Anubis. We sat down on the couches and turned on the T.V. As we flipped though the channels Joy came in and sat opposite Fabian. We glanced at each other and Joy sighed

"Relax, I'm not going to try anything," she snapped "right now," and she settled down pulling out a magazine. Fabian shrugged and I snuggled into his side, while Joy glared at me across the room. I glared right back. The tension was so thick, that we could almost feel it. Fabian finally cleared his through and stood up slowly to make sure I didn't fall over.

"Nina? I'm getting a drink, do you want one?" he asked. I nodded

"Yes please. Waters fine." He nodded and walked to the kitchen. Joy went

"Um? You forget to ask me if I want anything. And a glass of water will be fine." She snapped. Fabian, the gentleman he was, got her drink too, then sat down next to me. I snuggled into his side once more. Then Joy stood up and announced she was going upstairs but on her way she dumped her drink, right on top of me. As I shrieked and stood up she threw the glass at me. Then she huffed, glared at me and stormed up stairs.

"You know?" I fumed as Fabian hurriedly got a towel and helped to dry me off. "I'm REALLY sick of people soaking people here with water. Me, then Amber and me again!"

* * *

AND... REVIEW! please!


	5. I Remember What This Is

As Fabian helped me dry off I fumed. I went upstairs to my room to change and found Joy sitting on my bed, I started to shout at her but she held up a hand

"Listen here, American. You're going to leave Fabian to me, and don't say he loves you cause he doesn't or he would have never gotten together with me. He must have SOME feelings at the least. And if you don't I will burn this little, dirty bunny, these pictures of your parents, Gran, and your "friends" across the pond!" Joy help up a plastic bag filled with my prized possessions and more then she had mentioned. My heart felt torn. I loved Fabian but theses things were priceless to me. Joy could see how torn I was and grinned in trumpet. She held up a lighter.

"Five more seconds…" she sneered, clicking it on. I watched in horror as the edges of the bag melted, curling in the dancing flames that illuminated Joy's face that was twisted with anger.

Fabians POV-

"Hey, Amber?" I called "Have you seen Nina? She went upstairs to dry off and never came down." Amber looked up form her magazine

"Why was she wet? I mean, its not wet in here is it?" she asked confused. I sighed, sometimes Ambers "Stupidity leaks" got to me.

"No Amber its not, nor was it raining. Joy dumped water on her" I explained

"How rude! I'm going to check on her!" and Amber flounced upstairs, tossing her magazine aside.

Ambers POV-

"Nina? Are you ok? Hello? Open the door!" hearing no reply I forced the door open to a crazy sight. Joy laughing like a deranged person while burning some of Nina's photos while Nina was crying and trying to take them back.

"Just break up with Fabian and you can "save" your parents!" Joy crackled. I ran over and knocked the lighter out of Joy's hand and rescued Nina's stuff. Nina hugged me tight.

"Amber! Thank you sooooo much!" I just pointed at the curtains where the lighter hand landed. Joy ran to the door and locked it. The curtains were on fire! Bright, long flames licked at the long drapes, curling upward. They consumed everything really fast. Nina peered closer.

"Amber! It's a trap! Joy put gasoline all over the curtains!" (I'm not sure that's what spread fire but in this story it is, ok back to the story)

Fabians POV-

As I sat waiting for Amber and Nina I thought I heard screams of help when Joy ran in. As I stood up, she pushed me down.

"What's going on up there? And don't push me!" I snapped

"Nothing!" reassured Joy with what she thought was a convincing smile "Just some metal music Patricia told me to check out that's all. My speakers got stuck! Sorry! But I did want to talk! About… Us"


	6. Sorrrrrry!

I'm soooooo sorry i haven't updated in FOREVER! i wrote the chapters months ago but couldn't remember my password then they would not load! I'm reallly sorry! i'll try to get them up SOON!

- Fabianandnina4ever


End file.
